


Just One Last Time

by emeiyonemillion



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Break Up, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Yoko Ono (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: Paul just wants one more kiss, but John is with Yoko.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Yoko Ono
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Just One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I came up with this idea a while ago. And i'd just like to say that I do not blame Yoko for the break up of The Beatles, she took part in it ofc they all did but this story is third person and it dips into Paul and John's thoughts as the story progresses. So please don't hate on me because 'i'm an uneducated misogynist' as I am not. Thank ya and as always have a grand day/night/whatevertimeitisforyou! -Em <3

Paul sighed walking through the studio doors. The atmosphere was cold and tense, it usually was these days. Each second that dragged on everyone got a tiny bit closer to losing it, and bridges got a tiny bit more burned. Paul blamed Yoko. He knew deep down it wasn't all her fault, but the blame had to go somewhere and she just happened to be at the receiving end. Everything was fine before she showed up; everyone was happy, recording was a joy, something to look forward to, and most importantly John was happy. He was happy with Paul and everything was running smoothly. Then that frizzy-haired bitch came along and everything went to Hell. John divorced Cyn and left his son there with her, and suddenly Yoko is everywhere. There's no John anymore it's always 'John and Yoko', 'Yoko and John'. She had no business in the studio she had no business with the band and she most certainly had no business with John. 

Paul had always fantasized about kicking her out. It always ended the same way, in the closet by the hall. Except in these fantasies Paul was on top.

He hung up his coat, passing by the same closet on his way into the recording room and finding inside John, Ringo, and George, but no Yoko. For a split second he thought his fantasy had come true; that John had come to his senses and kicked her out of the band and even out of his life, that he had the closet keys in his back pocket and two condoms in the other. And for a split second Paul even thought about topping before John broke his train of thought. 

"Don't get too excited. She's just out sick, she'll be back tomorrow." His tone was cold and dull, matching his expression. Paul remembered when a kiss could fix that.

He walked over and grabbed his bass, beginning to tune it while Ringo and George distracted themselves with conversation. He could feel John's empty stare lingering on him. He glanced up and John looked away, but the spark of hope in Paul's chest was lit again.

~

They played for about 2 1/2 hours before calling a break, and it was a good time. Everyone was looser and less on edge, so they could talk and function like a band again; making progress on their upcoming album and even sneaking in a few good memories. Maybe they could work things out, Paul thought; maybe this isn't the end. 

As they put their instruments away Paul got an idea and he yanked at one of his bass strings until it snapped off.

"I broke a string, i'll be right back." He slinked off to the closet, finding it unlocked he smiled, waiting a second before calling for John. "John!"

"Yeah?" He called back almost immediately, Paul growing giddy. He was getting his boyfriend back!

"Can you come here, I can't reach them!" John appeared in the doorway a few seconds later.

"Where's it at?" he asked and Paul pointed to a package that was conveniently placed just out of his reach. The second John's back was turned to him, Paul closed the door and locked it, rushing over to John and pinning him against the wall before he could turn all the way back around. John tensed as Paul brought himself closer, breath tingling on John's neck and chests pressed together. They locked eyes. 

"Well this is familiar~." John looked like he wanted to laugh, but his face fell and he stared cold back at Paul.

"You never topped, don't pretend." The tiniest smirk pulled on his thin lips, edging Paul on father.

"But I could try~" he leaned in, thighs brushing as Paul cautiously tapped their lips together, retracting before going back in, tilting his head so their lips fit together in a gentle kiss. John didn't object nor move, so Paul wrapped his arms around him, one hooked around his neck and the other sliding to his waist. The kiss broke with a small pop, and their eyes met again. "I love you," Paul whispered. He regretted the look in John's eyes. He had to fix this, he had to make this right. He leaned back in for another kiss only to make contact with John's palm, his stare was somewhere between anger and remorse.

"We can't." He stated simply. 

"But we can! The door's locked, the others are busy-"

"You know that's not what I mean." Paul took his hands off him, stepping back to look at him better. The puppy eyes always worked, no matter how shallow and selfish the cause. He was getting his boyfriend back. John rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Johnny, just one last time? I miss you, yknow. I miss us."

"Paul, I can't. I'm with Yoko, it's just not right."

"You didn't seem to have a problem when it was Cynthia."

"That's different."

"How. How is it different."

"I didn't love her."

"WELL DID YOU LOVE ME?!" All was quiet for a moment until Paul sniffled, tears filling his bright hazel eyes attuned to heartbreak. "What happened to you, Johnny? I thought we promised we wouldn't become strangers again."

"We aren't strangers."

"Aren't we?! Ever since Yoko came around it's like I don't even know you anymore, you're- you're just a whole another person."

"Things change, okay? Things change and people change and time goes on and none of your whining is gonna do anything about it!" John had gotten a few steps away from the wall, now towering over his best friend/bandmate/ex-lover in the middle of the room. Who was he to get in the way of his love life like that. He had no right to corner him like this and pretend like they're twenty-two again and he had no right to cry about it. And he had no right to hurt John so much when he did so. As the first tear slipped down Paul's cheek he had to restrain himself from wrapping his arms around him and kissing it all away. Because he was with Yoko, whom he loved. 

"But- but- I lo-"

"No 'but's, Paul. It's over."

And just like that John was gone, along with every shred of hope he ripped from him. And Paul collapsed to the ground, a sob wrenching out of him, because he'd just lost the love of his life, and he still couldn't reach that damn bass string.


End file.
